


Love At First Sight

by NinjaDragonWhat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Each Chapter Can Be Read on Its Own, F/F, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Soulmate AU, i made it myself, ooc characters probably, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaDragonWhat/pseuds/NinjaDragonWhat
Summary: A bunch of standalone stories based off a soulmate AU of my creation! I like to call this the Love-At-First-Sight AU! The basis is that, upon seeing you soulmate for the first time you will suddenly experience an intense feeling of the emotion of love. This burst of love feels different for everybody, and sometimes it isn't even recognized as love! But everyone has some sort of soulmate, whether it's platonic, romantic, or both!
 Each chapter can be read on it's own, and characters might appear in multiple ships.





	1. McCree/Hanzo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glamourtentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamourtentia/gifts).



Jesse was taken aback by how  _intense_ the feeling was.

It swept over him like a tidal wave, crashing around in his chest and roaring in his ears. The moment he lay eyes upon the stoic archer, nervously following his brother through the hall of the base, it was all that was there. Everything faded for just a second, everything but him and Hanzo and the crashing of waves.

"Ah, hello Jesse!" Genji said, turning to face the cowboy and startling him of his thoughts. "I believe I told you, but my brother has decided to join in our fight. Jesse, this is Hanzo. Hanzo, Jesse."

Jesse locked eyes with Hanzo. The archer's eyes widened for a second, before he seemed to regain control. The smile he gave Jesse could have turned sinners into saints. "Hello, Jesse. My brother spoke kindly of you."

"Aw, did he? I'm flattered. Hope he didn't talk up too much, though, I aint all that great in person. Genji's been known to exaggerate, anyway."

Hanzo's smile did not leave his face. "I'm sure you are just as skilled as my brother says you are."

Genji snorted. "You two got something to tell me? I've seen those eyes of yours, Jesse, I know what they mean."

With a blush, McCree sheepishly turned to face Genji. "I'll, uh, tell ya later?"

* * *

Hanzo turned to face the man Genji had spoken so highly about, expecting nothing more then a man dressed in out-dated clothes. But when he saw McCree - tall, a bit round, and very hairy - he instead felt a deep warmth. It felt like sitting in front of a fire with a mug of hot tea after being outside in the snow all day. It was like walking into a warm diner on a rainy day, surrounding and deeply comforting.

Hanzo couldn't help but smile, both at the feeling and Jesse's awestruck expression. "Hello, Jesse. My brother spoke kindly of you."

Jesse's face had a red tint, and he bashfully rubbed the back of his head. He rambled on about not being all that much, but Hanzo didn't really hear. He was focused on Jesse's clothing, how it was actually charming, once you got past the oddity of it all.

McCree's rambling came to an end. Hanzo smiled at him. "I'm sure your just as skilled as my brother says you are." And he meant it.

This was quickly followed by a Genji Hanzo had almost forgotten was there. "You two got something to tell me?"

Hanzo shook his head, feeling his brother's curious gaze.  _I will be sure to tell you later, brother. I promise._

 


	2. Pharah/Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to clarify here that if someone meets their soulmate at a young(er) age it will manifest differently then straight-up love. Closer to affection or trust, easily brushed away as a gut feeling.

Fareeha hardly remembers it; she was young, young enough that it hadn’t registered as actually love. Or much of anything abnormal.

It was when Angela had first come in, following behind Jack as he showed her around base. Fareeha had been sitting in one of the commons area, doing homework, when the two had come in. The moment she saw Angela, young and tired, she trusted her. It was the sort of trust one usually only finds in companions you’ve known almost forever. The doctor had smiled at her and Fareeha smiled easily back. She didn’t think much of it until much, much later.

“It’s probably a good thing,” Fareeha mused, leaning against Angela and not really paying attention to the movie on the tv. “I don’t know how well 14-year-old me would have taken that. Angela laughed sleepily.

* * *

 

Angela hadn’t known either. She was tired, and nervous, and more concerned about making a good impression then focusing on the young girl who sat in the commons with a sheet of math problems.

When she saw her, a spark of affection lit up inside her. She passed it off as simply the fact of her being a child; it is often in human nature to want something or someone else to take care of. From that point on, Mercy had always had a soft spot for Commander Amari’s daughter, spoiling her nearly as much as Jesse did.

“It all worked out, didn’t it?” Angela pressed a small kiss to Fareeha’s cheek. “And your mother seemed much more accepting then I would have thought.”

“I think she’s just glad we’re preventing each other from overworking ourselves,” Fareeha muttered. They both looked at each other, then burst into laughter, Fareeha clutching her stomach and Angela letting out snorts.

“All worked out, indeed,” Ana mused as she walked past the door leading to the small common room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new tumblr url is ninjadragonwhat, and i'd love for y'all to drop ship suggestion! Anon is on, if you're shy like me!


	3. Zarya/Mei

After finally arriving at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Mei had been thrilled. So many new faces, and so many new faces     ! She made quick friends with the charming cowboy – Jesse? – and the energetic Hana Song, whom she’d been informed was an international celebrity. Even Hanzo, the mysterious and reclusive archer had cracked his shell a little when Mei had started talking about her trip to Japan and it’s fascinating climate.

Agents trickled in from all over, each bringing more amazing stories and skills to the growing ranks of Overwatch. One soldier in particular, though, caught her eye. She was standing in the loading bay with Hanzo, taking stock of the newest shipment, when she saw a flash of pink out of the corner of her eye.

When Mei turned she saw a huge, muscular women talking boisterously with Reinhardt. Her short, pink hair stood out against the gray of the landing bay and the way she held herself indicated someone who was very confident in her own abilities.

Mei felt a rush of affection spread throughout her, starting at her toes and going up until it reached her ears. It felt fuzzy and safe, like a giant blanket straight out of the dryer on a cold night. Mei’s cheeks turned pink. “Oh,” she mumbled, in a daze.

Hanzo looked over curiously, then at where she was staring. His eyes widened and he grinned at her knowingly. “Reinhardt!” he called suddenly. Both the German and the pink-haired woman turned towards Hanzo and a very pink Mei.

* * *

 

 The small woman, dressed in a pale blue parka and heavy snow boots, was adorable and beautiful and _fascinating._ Zarya thought she might possibly hold the answers to every question one could think up, standing there looking slightly overwhelmed.

A bubbly happiness spread through the Russian soldier, making her feel like a bottle of shaken soda. The urge to pick up and spin around the other woman was strong, though she resisted with some effort. “Ah, greetings,” Zarya said, trying to sound confident. By then Reinhardt had caught on, and was grinning so wide he looked as if his face might split in two.

“Ah, I see you two have not met! Well, Mei, this is my good friend Aleksandra Zaryanova. Zarya, this is our resident snow plum, Mei-Ling Zhou.”

“My pleasure,” Zarya said, bowing down and taking Mei’s hand to plant a small kiss on it.

“Oh!” Mei said, before starting to giggle. Hanzo rolled his eyes, though the smile on his face gave him away. Reinhardt looked like he might burst in excitement right there.

“I look forward to getting to know you, Mei,” Zarya said, looking up and into Mei’s eyes. Mei giggled a little more, nodding.

“As do I!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I'm always taking writing request at my tumblr, ninjadragonwhat!  
> Also if yall have any specific ships you want, just hmu and I might write them for this AU! Even if one of the characters has already shown up in a different ship!


	4. Widowmaker/Tracer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, SO. This chapter is kinda complicated in that it's not the first time Tracer has met Widowmaker, but it takes place when she's beginning to recover from her brainwashing, if that makes sense? So it's the first time her and Tracer have actually SEEN seen each other, if that makes sense.  
> ALSO HOLY COW this is probably so ooc but... it was cute and kind of sad, I couldn't help myself. My apologies in advance.

Tracer ran around the corner, peeking carefully out. Another sniper shot rang out. Another miss, judging by McCree’s curses. She frowned. Widowmaker was either getting sloppy or _really_ not having a good day.

Another corner, down what looked like a hallway, overtop the garage they were defending, and onto a platform overlooking the ground below. Talon agents were kept at bay by her team below. Momentarily distracted, Tracer held her breath as one advanced on Mercy while her back was turned. Then a swift arrow flew through the air, piercing the unfortunate agent in the head. He fell over, and over the comm Reinhardt cheerfully commented Hanzo on his marksmanship.

Turning back to the side, Tracer was surprised to find a long-haired sniper, standing right in front of her.

Before panic could even sink in, a pulsing sadness overcame Tracer, filling her with a desire to wrap Widowmaker up in a tight hug and tell her everything would be alright. That they’d both be okay.

Tracer was frozen in place, resisting the urge to reach out and hug Widowmaker. Fear began seeping in, but right when she was about to blink away and call for Hanzo, Widowmaker dropped her rifle.

Tracer looked into the sniper’s eyes and saw they looked wet.

“Please,” Widowmaker whispered, voice cracking. “I need help, Lena.”

* * *

 

 Indistinct yelling came from somewhere over the comm as Widowmaker watched the cowboy flail away from her missed shot. She cursed under her breath. Another miss. She hadn’t hit anything this whole time. This whole mission was a disaster.

She glanced over. Immediately another good sniping perch came into view, hidden in the dark behind some trees. Slipping her visor up, Widowmaker shot her grapple out, landing neatly on the roof, and nearly ran into someone as they blinked in front of her.

Widowmaker staggered back slightly, eyes widening. Tracer had somehow not noticed her, engulfed in the battle below.

An unfamiliar warmth suddenly sprang in her chest, reminiscent of a time long ago. The warmth spread through her, and suddenly, Widowmaker took a gasp of air she hadn’t needed in days.

Tracer finally turned, and for a split second, she looked as surprised as Widowmaker. Then her expression shifted to sadness, and Widowmaker no longer heard the agents yelling in her ear. Her grip on the rifle slipped.

“Please,” she choked out, gasping. “I need help, Lena.”

Tracer reached out her arms, and Widowmaker fell forward into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does Widowmaker work? Is she a walking corpse? We may never know.  
> I'm always taking requests! Drop me a line @ninjadragon what on both tumblr or twitter!


	5. Lucio/Genji

Lúcio yawned, stretching out lazily on the common’s couch. With a sigh, he glanced back at the news station on TV, detailing the recent mysterious disappearance of numerous Talon bases. Mysterious indeed.

Winston had told them to keep a down-low on Overwatch being back, meaning all missions were to be done as secretly as possible. It was a nice change of pace for the international celebrity, who was enjoying having actual privacy for the first time in a long time.

Metallic footsteps echoed through the room, and Lúcio turned, half expecting them to be coming from Mercy. She probably needed him to help with a medical report, or-

Lúcio froze where he sat. In the doorway to the room stood a cyborg. His faceplate shone with a lime green light. Lúcio’s heart sped up, pounding in his chest to an unseen beat. He wanted to get up, spin the cyborg around with him and dance till his legs gave way.

The cyborg turned, and upon seeing Lúcio, froze. They stared at each other a moment.

“H-hey?”

* * *

 

 Genji had seen Lúcio’s face all over, even while in Nepal; you had to live under a rock not to. He was a musician and a revolutionary, and had lead an uprising against Vishkar Corporation’s activities in Brazil. He was world famous and highly discussed in many tabloids.

He also made Genji face flush up beneath his mask, a steady beat seeming to pulse beneath his chest armor. He wanted to scoop up the musician and never put him back down.

“H-hey?” Lúcio said, and Genji realized he’d been staring.

“Oh, my apologies. I did not mean to stare.” Two strides and he was hanging over the back of the couch, looking closely at Lúcio. “I was just captivated by a work of art I happened to see.”

Lúcio snorted, playfully batting Genji on the arm. “Oh, we’re a charmer, are we?” But he was smiling, and underneath his faceplate, Genji was smiling too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and I'm really sorry about that! ;w;  
> I'm always taking requests! Drop me a line @ninjadragonwhat on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @hana-dva-s0ng, and I'm always open for requests! Come drop me a line!  
> Sorry this is so short! I'll try and increase the stories in length as I get accustomed to this AU.  
> Any feedback? Let me know!


End file.
